The Flood
by AmyCamila111
Summary: Based on the song "The Flood" by Katie Melua. When rain falls, how will the Order of Heroes react when one VOCALOID sings while homesick? Some will wonder... who can find a way to ask themselves a question aside the Summomer of same Order?


**The Flood**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is a oneshot based on the song "The Flood" by Katie Melua._

 _2\. This is a Fire Emblem and VOCALOID Crossover in the world of Heroes. Yes, It has Fjorm_

 _3\. The italics are the lyrics._

 _4\. I have myself Avatar, AmyCamila. And instead of naming thd summoner Kiran, I named the summoner Camille_.

 _5\. THIS. HAS. SPOILERS. For those who haven't played Heroes._

 _6\. This has my hero barracks._

 _x x x x x x x x x_

Anna was making plans to find a way to extinguish the flames of Musgell, the Kingdom that destroyed the home of Fjorm, Nifl. While she was doing so, Sharena enters the room.

"Commander Anna? Can I have a word?" Sharena said.

"Sure, Sharena." Anna smiled. "What is that you want to tell me?"

"Sometimes, I can't help but worry about Alfonse and Fjorm." Sharena got worried about the situation Fjorm was facing with Sultr and his army and Alfonse thinking about "Zacharias", who was Prince Bruno in disguise.

"Sharena." Anna got her serious look coming. "Remember that we won't stop helping Fjorm and the Heroes from other worlds defeat our foes. Now don't give up."

"Ok, Commander Anna. I won't" Sharena nodded and left the room.

Meanwhille, AmyCamila was walking around the outside of the castle of Askr when Camille and Utatane Piko arrived.

"AmyCamila? Why don't you come inside?" Piko said. "It's going to rain."

"The rain soothes me for some reason." AmyCamila said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Ok. If you say so." Camille shruged. "Hey, Piko. Want to see me try to go for Red again?"

"Sure. Who are you trying to get?" Piko asked.

"Soleil. Laslow's daughter." Camille said unamusedly mostly because she has mostly gotten her father Laslow, even through there is already a Laslow.

As Piko and Camille left, AmyCamila looked at the clouds.

"Hopefully, the castle won't flood." She said to herself as she went back to the castle in her quarters.

Inside, Ike was training to make himself more powerful for the next adventure with his teammates (for now) Seigbert, Sigurd and Female Robin. Nephenee and Takumi were watching.

"Gods. I never thought Ike can weild a sword with one hand." Takumi was shocked when Ike swings his Ragnell with one hand.

"Y'all didn' know Ike uses one hand to swing a mighty sword like Ragnell?" Nephenee asked Takumi anout being amaized by Ike's swordsmanship.

"If I were to use a Katana on his sword, he'd break my arm." Takumi sounded a little scared.

That comment made Nephenee laugh nervously. A huge silence occured. Surely, Nephenee is the most nervous of Ike's Greil Mercenaries and Takumi had trust probelms, but oddly enough, the two get along.

"Takumi?" Nephenee looked at Takumi.

"What is it, Nephenee?" Takumi asked.

"Just know that no matter how hard the enemy is to defeat, never give up."

The comment Nephenee said made Takumi smile.

"I'd say the same for you, Nephenee." Takumi added, looking at her.

"Thank you, Takumi." Nephenee smiled.

Ike was done with his training.

"Phew." Ike said, swiping sweat off his head. "Do you two think me, Robin, Sigurd and Seigbert will face the Training Tower tomorrow?"

Takumi and Nephenee nodded.

Later at night, Piko saw how it rained hard on Askr. He sighed when a familiar song played. It was "The Flood" by Katie Melua. Miriam always sang it to him when it rained. He started singing the song.

" _Broken people get recycled. And I hope that I will. Sometimes we're thrown off our pathways. What I thought was my way home. Wasn't the place I._ "

Meanwhille, Lucina (Brave) and Takumi were with Fjorm sparring when Lucina heard the song.

" _Know I'm not afraid of change. I'm certain nothing's certain. What we own becomes our prison. My possessions will be gone back to where they came from."_ "Lucina?" Takumi got Lucina's attention while the lyrics played. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing." Lucina replied. "It's just that... I heard some singing."

"Could it be Azura?" Takumi always thinks the person singing is Azura... or... well... one of the Azuras in the army.

"No." Fjorm said. "It is someone else."

"Who could it be?" Lucina was thinking.

" _Blame. No one is to blame. As the natural as the rain that falls. Here comes the flood again."_ Elsewhere, Lyn (Brave) was using her Mulagir to practice some archery as Lissa watches.

" _See that rock that you hold onto? Is it gonna save you? When the Earth begins to crumble. Why you feel you have to hold on? Imagine if you let go."_ "This is how you want to perfect your aim." Lyn said (as the song keeps going).

"Wow. How did you learn how to use the bow so fast?" Lissa was amazed by how Lyn used the Sacred Weapon.

"My father used the bow when he was my age." Lyn sighed.

Lissa could remain quiet.

" _Blame. No one is to blame. As natural as the rain that falls. Here comes the flood again."_ Alfonse and Corrin (male) were training while Sakura (original) watched.

"Easy, Alfonse." Corrin said mockingly. "You don't want to be too reckless."

"Who said I was reckelss?" Alfonse laughed.

"We'll see who's the strongest." Corrin grinned.

" _Wash. Away. The weight. That pulls. You down."_ Azura (Performing Arts) listened to how Piko majestically sings the song.

"That melody." She whispered to herself. "A song that would make the rain create a path for you."

" _Ride. The waves. That free. You from. The dust._ "

Hinoka was grooming her pegasus as it was hearing the song.

"Huh?" Hinoka saw her partner's reaction. "What is it, boy? Is something the matter?"

She saw that the rain was falling faster.

"How odd. It barely rains in Hoshido." She said to herself.

 _"Don't trust your eyes. (Wash. Away.) It's easy to believe them. (The weight. That pulls.) Know in your heart that you can leave your prison. (You down.)"_ Rain kept falling and falling. Julia saw how the weather changed.

"Oh Naga." She gasped worriedly. "How is the rain falling like this?"

" _Don't trust your mind. (Rides. The waves.) It's now always listening. (That free. You from.) Turn on the lights and feel the ancient rhythm. (The dust.)"_ Camille charged her Berdizark (whatever the weapon's name is) in hopes of better luck when she summons Soleil the next day.

"It's always replicated Laslows and Adult Tikis... One time, I got Seth." She sighed.

Everyone of the heroes was focusing on how the rain fell faster and faster as Piko kept singing.

" _Blame! (Don't trust your eyes.) No one is to blame! (It's easy to believe them.) As natural as the rain! (Know in your heart.) Here comes the flood again! (That you can leave your prison.) Blame. No one is to blame. As natural as the rain that falls. Here comes the flood again."_ Piko finishes singing and keeps looking out the window.

"Everyone..." He said to himself. "I hope I can go home."

AmyCamila looked sadly at him. He misses his family and friends so much.

"What can I do to bring everyone here?" She asked herself while she looked at red orb which was very familiar.

 **END**


End file.
